


before colors broke into shades

by enbyboiwonder



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (kinda), First Kiss, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Cisco Ramon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: The first thing Cisco sees is Harry kissing them.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	before colors broke into shades

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen stuff for trans guy Cisco, which is amazing, but none for enby Cisco, and I am here to rectify that. Also, wow, I thought I was pouring all the feels I have for these two into the Desperado fic I'm working on, but I guess not. My soft, sappy, hopeless romantic side _really_ jumped out in this one.
> 
> Inspired by [this comic](https://thatcsiguy.tumblr.com/post/190586245706/) by harrison-x-cisco on tumblr (it's just so cute and beautiful and perfect and aaaaa). Title from [February Song](https://youtu.be/eJDqgd2-pqw) by Josh Groban, which is a harrisco song if I ever heard one.

Cisco's first thought when they arrive to find Harry hunched over his workstation is that the man must be some sort of demon or morning person or something equally awful. He was still at it when Cisco left last night—and Cisco isn't exactly known for their strict work/sleep schedule—and Harry's consistently here earlier than them, too—which, okay, the guy _lives here_ , but still.

Their second thought is that, oh, he never left.

He isn't hunched over working on a piece of tech but rather slumped against the table, head pillowed atop his crossed arms, fast asleep. And Cisco's never seen him sleeping before, they realize distantly—not even napping; fascinated in an almost abstract way, they approach him tentatively, like they're the one dreaming and the image will shatter if they're too uncareful. He looks… peaceful, almost: there's still a small furrow between his brows that Cisco has to tamp down on the sudden urge to smooth away with their thumb.

Cisco reaches out to lay their hand on Harry's back, between his shoulder blades, give him a gentle shake.

"Hey, Harry, time to…"

Their stomach drops as the room slides away, a sensation no less disconcerting for its familiarity.

"…wake up," they finish faintly.

_For real? Right now?_

Cisco looks around the blue-tinted room, immediately recognizing the large braille-like bumps along white walls. "The time vault?" they wonder aloud. Behind them, they hear the sounds of kissing, and they turn.

The first thing they see is a hand sliding into long hair, waterfalls of soft, dark curls spilling between and around the slim fingers, burying them.

No, the first thing they see is Harry kissing someone, kissing someone back, pale hand sliding over dark skin into darker hair, gasping as their tongues meet, pulling his partner closer still with a hand clutched into the material of their shirt.

No, the first thing they see is their own hands curled over black-clad shoulders; see themself surging into the kiss and deepening it as Harry gasps and holds them close, closer, closest; following him up onto their tiptoes and sliding an arm around his neck, the other hand drifting up to cradle Harry's jaw, the pad of their thumb resting over the pule point just below.

The first thing they see is Harry kissing them, holding them like they're precious, gentle hands sliding into their curls and clutching at their waist as if he worships everything Cisco is with this kiss, and Cisco themself doing the same. They hold on to each other like lifelines, like they can feel the echoes of their souls collide; they kiss like drowning men, like they each are the ocean the other wants to drown in.

Cisco stumbles back a step as the world slams back into place and they come back to themself in the span of a blink, a flush climbing up their chest and warming their cheeks, their hand already missing the warmth of Harry's back and the way it fits against the curve of his spine.

"What did I just vibe?" they breathe. The future? A dream?

They find themself fervently hoping it's the former.


End file.
